creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What is the Scariest Thing of All?
I have come here today to ask you all a simple question. What is the scariest thing of all? To be honest, this could be literally anything in the world. To people, things such as spiders, bees, rats, shadows, and even the dark are the scariest things in existence. Truth be told I am lying. I have not come here to ask you all the question, but merely answer it for you. Everything you have been afraid of in your life is arbitrary. It's all irrelevant, stupid, and unwise. The fear of spiders, bees, and things that go bump in the night, are all fears that make no sense. Why be afraid of something that can change, die, or be taken away? Spiders can be killed, shadows can fade away from light, and science seems to disprove almost every creature of the night. No, you all should never fear these things, for they are always changing, and never are exactly the same. To be frank, you should not fear death either. Our ancestors of roughly 400 years ago only lived to 40. Today we live past 100, we live lives that are in all honesty too long for this planet to handle. Therefore death is changing as well, in a thousand years, with our advancements, we may live forever. No, the true thing you should fear for is history. Now I want you to think back in time. Can you name me one person that lived before 2000 years ago and was not a major emperor or scientist? No, you can not, because they have no legacy, no history, and no importance. Now I want you to think about your life, what have you done to shape history? Nothing is the most likely answer, sure you may be happy, but will anyone remember you in 100 years? Will your actions have changed history forever? Out of all the people currently in the world, which is over 7 billion, maybe one or two people will do this. That is it, only one or two people may be remembered for 100 or so years past their death. So this is why I brought you here, all of you, to discuss that which you should be most worried about. You should fear your own actions, for they will never have an impact on anyone if you continue your disgustingly shallow life. Now you ask, what have I, the narrator, done to be remembered? Well I'm doing it as you read this. You will remember me, it may not be my name you remember or even anything in this story that you remember. But you will remember the fear, the loneliness, that empty feeling inside that continues to tell you that you will never make it in life, at least, never make an impact on life. So I bid you all goodbye, I am going to go and spread the word, as the more you all fear, the less I do. Category:Theory Category:Reality